secretos que estaban ocultos
by locas historias
Summary: trixie les estuvo ocultando 2 secretos a la banda sobre su infancia como lo van a tomar? aparecera algun sentimiento nuevo en eli?
1. Recordando lo olvidado

Capitulo 1: recordando lo olvidado

Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y les mando saludos de san Felipe, Chile

P/D: _cuando sale asi es porque el personaje esta pensando o contando hechos pasados, _igual que un flashback pero sin escribir la palabra

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en Bajoterra, Eli jugaba videojuegos con Kord, Pronto estaba durmiendo y Trixie estaba editando los vídeos de los últimos duelos.

lo siento Eli, yo ya me voy a dormir- dijo el troll estirándose

Si creo que tienes razón, iré a ver a burpy - dijo levantándose del sofá

y donde esta?- pregunto kord que no lo había visto en toda lo noche

esta con trixi- contesto Eli

y solo iras ver a burpy?- pregunto incrédulo

cla-claro, porque preguntas?-pregunto algo nervioso

por nada- contesto incrédulo, ya que eli se había comportado extraño las ultimas semanas, se ponía nervioso cunado hablaba o mencionaban a la pelirroja

y dicho esto se fue a dormir, mientras eli se dirigía a la habitación de trixie

puedo pasar?-pregunto

claro- le contesto la pelirroja

Eli paso y se sentó en la cama de Trixie y vio que había un álbum de fotos que tenia algo escrito, pero no entendía lo que decía

que esto trix?- pegunto

que cosa?-

esto- y se lo paso

ah, esto-dijo desanimada- es un álbum de mi familia, velo si quieres

Entonces Eli comenzó a revisar las fotos y se detuvo en una donde salia trixie y dos niñas que, al parecer, eran gemelas, eli saco la foto del album y vio que atrás que decía

`` Katerin, Cassidi y Trixie Sting´´

quienes son Katerin y Cassidi?- pregunto Eli

ellas son, ah pues, ah mis hermanas- contesto sin mirarlo

y...porque nunca nos dijiste de ellas?-

por que no me gusta recordar los malos momentos-

a que te refieres?-

déjame contarte...

_Yo soy un año mas joven que ellas, y como viste en las otras fotos soy la única de cabello rojo y cuando eramos unas niñas no parecía importarles, pero cuando ellas cumplieron los 12 empezaron los problemas, le preguntaban a mi mamá ``mamá, estas segura de que trixie es nuestra hermana? es decir mírala para empezar su cabello es rojo, y actúa, no se, como si las babosas fueran mas que municiones, las trata como si fueran de la familia-_ se detuvo y se levanto de la silla que estaba cerca de la computadora y se sentó al lado de Eli y apoyo su cabeza en el el hombro del ojiazul y continuo su relato-_ pero lo peor fue cuando tenia unos 13 o 14 años, eran como la de la mañana, me levante como siempre, entre al baño y al mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta de mi cabello estaba negro y escuche unas risas que provenían del cuarto de mis hermanas_

_cassidi , Katerin me las van a pagar- grite mientras corría a su habitación, luego las seguí hasta la sala y para mi mala suerte estaban mis padres _

_ trixie¡- grito mi mamá muy enojada- que te hiciste en el cabello?- me pregunto mas molesta_

_fueron katerin y cassidi- dije apuntándolas mientras ellas aun se __reían_

_descuida, se pasara en una semana- dijo cassidi y luego...- _no alcanzo a terminar porque escucho una voz que la llamaba: era Kord

trixie- volvió a gritar- aquí hay 2 chicas que quieren hablar contigo- _quienes podrán ser?, serán acaso...? no, eso es imposible-_

vamos Eli, tal vez sea importante-dijo desanimada

al llegar al primer piso vio a 2 chicas sentadas en el sofá; la primera tenia el cabello negro rapado al lado derecho, traía una polera negra, igual que sus pantalones, tenia un cinturón morado donde tenia sus tubos de lanzamiento, sus botas eran moradas oscuras con la punta morado claro y su lanzadora en los mismos colores con las iniciales `cs´; y la otra tenia el cabello igual a la primera pero rapado al lado izquierdo, su polera era morada, sus pantalones plomos, tenia un cinturón fucsia, sus botas son negras con las puntas fucsias y su lanzadora era igual a la de la otra chica pero con la iniciales `KS´

Que están haciendo ustedes aqui?- pregunto trixie muy molesta

tranquila trix, esa no es manera de tratar a tus hermanas- dijo la chica de polera negra

hermanas?-preguntaron eli y kord, tan fuerte que despertaron a Pronto

que es todo este alboroto?, pronto el magnifico nesecita descansar para poder cumplir sus deberes y ...- no termino pues se gongelo al ver a las dos chicas

haci que ellas son tus hermanas?- pregunto eli mirando confundido a ambas chicas

si, la de poleran negra es cassidi y la de polera morada es katerin- dijo cruzada de brazos

trixie necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo katerin

para que, para que le pida dinero a mi madre o para que haga alguna tontería por ustedes?- dejo seria

no, es sobre... bueno, él-dijo cassidi

el rostro de seriedad de la chica cambio a uno de preocupación

no quisiera ser entrometido pero- dijo kord algo confundido- quien es él?

todavía no se los dices?- pregunto furiosa katerin

decirnos que?- interrumpió eli

que _él_ es blakk- grito katerin

y que tiene eso que ver con tixie?- ahora era Eli el que estaba confundido

es que blakk es, mi...blakk es mi- antes de seguir comenzó a pensar _si les dijo tal ves nunca me dirijan la palabra; blakk dejo a kord como mal mecánico,a pronto,no de que le hiso pero lo odia y Eli, blakk le quito a su padre, que va pasara cunado les diga- _blakk es mi tio- dijo agachando la cabeza

que?- gritaron al mismo tiempo eli y kord

* * *

se que esta muy corto pero me tego que acostar, mañana eslunesI( que flojera)

espero que le haya gustado y no creo poder subir muy pronto el segundo capitulo por que se me vienen las cofe 2

P/D: lamento haber mesclado a trixie con blakk, pero se me ocurrioy lo escribi

mandenme sus reviews y se aceptan ideas para el proximo cap o otra histotia bay


	2. ¿cual es el problema?

Capitulo 2: ¿ cual es el problema?

holaaaa de nuevo, aqui lles dejo el cap 2

* * *

**_anteriormente_**

_es que blakk es mi...blakk es mi- antes de seguir comenzó a pensar si les dijo tal ves nunca me dirijan la palabra; blakk dejo a kord como mal mecánico,a pronto,no de que le hiso pero lo odia y a Eli, blakk le quito a su padre, que va pasara cunado les diga- blakk es mi tío- dijo agachando la cabeza_

_que?- gritaron al mismo tiempo eli y kord_

* * *

El grito de ambos fue tan fuerte que saco a pronto del trance en que se encontraba

por que tanto escándalo, no ven que hay gente ademas de nosotros?- dijo pronto, quien al parecer, no habia escuchado lo que dijo trixie

acaso no escuchaste lo dijo trixie?- dijo kord bastante alterado por lo que su amiga dijo

ahh...-dijo pronto dudoso-no

trix podrías repetir?- pregunto eli, aunque no podía creerlo trixie era sobrina de su mayor enemigo

que blakk es mi tío-dijo sin levantar la vista

que¡?, pero eso,eso es imposible-dijo pronto mas alterado que los demás

cambiando de tema-dijo trix mientras levantaba la vista- porque están aqui?

pues, recuerdas lo que el nos dijo hace 4 años?-pregunto cassidi con intriga

trixie lo recordaba perfectamente

claro que si, por que lo olvidaria?- pregunto aun cruzada de brazos

y...se lo contaste a tus amigos?-dijo katerin

ah...no

se lo dices tu o lo hago yo- dijo cassidi en tono amenazador

esta bien- dijo trixie resignada

trixie se fue acercando lentamente a los chicos mientras ellos la observaban

que pasa trix?-pregunto eli al ver el rostro de preocupación de su compañera

am,chicos hay algo que aun no les digo- dijo algo nerviosa-vengan

los 3 se miraron entre ellos y siguieron a la chica

llegaron a la sala y katerin y cassidi estaban sentadas en los sillones individuales

eli se sento a un lado del sillon grande, trixie al centro y kord al otro, pronto se quedo de pie al lado de kord

y...que era lo que querias decirnos trix?-pregunto kord

pues...sucedió hace 4 años_, estábamos llegando de la escuela y al entrar vimos un hombre sentado al lado de nuestra madre_

_quien es él mamá?-pregunto cassidi,al parecer tampoco ella lo __conocía_

_él es mi hermano, thaddeus blakk-nos dijo muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo_

_hola niñas, como estan?-pregunto amablemente para ser lo que hoy conocemos_

_hola-contestamos al unisono _

_les gustaría saber donde trabajo?-_

_si¡- gritamos muy entusiasmadas_

_entonces salimos y subimos al tren metro babosa, cuando aun era utilizado por todas las personas_

_después__ de varias horas llegamos a un gran edificio, al entrar había grandes contenedores con todo tipo de babosa_

_vengan, por aquí- entramos a una habitación donde había contenedores con agua oscura _

_que es eso?- pregunte, porque nunca había visto agua de ese color_

_eso,querida trixie, es agua oscura, es lo que le da mas poder a las babosas_

_luego se acerco a una mesa donde había una lanzadora, una babosa granada en un tubo de lanzamiento rojo y otro tubo con agua oscura, tomo lanzadora y la cargo con la babosa, tomo el otro tuvo y lo puso en un agujero que habia en uno de los lados de la lanzadora, apretó un botón rojo y un humo rojo empezo a llenar el tubo donde estaba la babosa, luego de unos segundos la babosa habia cambiado totalmente  
_

_que le hiso?-pregunte asustada_

_pues, la he hecho mas...poderosa-dijo sonriendo malvadamente_

_y porque nos trajo hasta aquí?-pregunte enojada_

_pues, quiero que trabajen conmigo-dijo sonriendo victorioso_

_pues, pues, no lo haré- grite_

_pues yo si. si hace las babosas se hacen mas fuertes,pues lo voy hacer-dijo katerin poniéndose al lado de blakk_

_yo también- dijo cassidi haciendo lo mismo_

_trixie, si no lo haces tu madre pagara las consecuencias- dijo en tono amenazador_

_pues, pues...yo,ah lo are baje la mirada no podía creer lo que acababa _

_bien,vengan iremos a las cavernas profundas- bajamos por un largo túnel y al llegar había horribles criaturas, hablo con algunos hombres y luego nos fuimos_

_cuando llegamos hubo una explosión en uno de los cuartos de prueba y aproveche para escapar, habia unas mecas afuera, me subí a una y acelere lo mas que pude hasta mi casa, le dije a mi madre, me escucho cargo unas cosas en su meca y se fue yo le dije que iría a un hinternado para que blakk no me encontrara y esa fue la ultima vez que via a mi madre y a mis hermanas ._

_cuando cumplí los 13 me escape, me fui y llegue a una competencia, estaba decidida a detenera blakk, pero por algún motivo me empesgo a interesar la cinematografía, entre a a varias competencias para ganar babosas y en una de ellas los conocí a ustedes. _

termino de hablar y soltó una lagrima

trixie, el sabe donde esta mamá y ya sabes lo que eso significa-dijo katerin

trixie se levanto y se seco una lagrima

bien, tenemos que irnos esta noche, el camino es largo y tenemos que llegar antes que él lo haga-

entonces iremos contigo- dijo eli levantándose

no, esto es mi responsabilidad y de mis hermanas-

lo se pero somos un equipo- kord parecía decidido a ayudar a su compañera

pero aun me queda una pregunta-dijo mientras miraba a sus hermanas-porque decidieron dejar de trabajar para él?-

pues,estábamos entrenando, entonces lo escuchamos hablar con twist sobre atacar a un miembro de su familia e inmediatamente supimos que era nuestra madre a si que vinimos a buscarte-dijo cassidi

los chicos fueron al garaje y se subieron a sus mecas y cassidi y katerin fueron al patio de adelante y se encontraron con los demás,corrieron bastante tiempo hasta llegar a una pequeña caverna donde habia una sola casa

es esa?-pregunto eli

si-contesto trixie

de la casa salio una mujer de cabello cafe, ojos verdes y traia una gran sonrisa en su rostro

trixie¡-grito emocionada

mamá¡-respondio de la misma forma, se bajo de su meca y la abrazo

trixie,es bueno volver a verte-

igual a mi-

todos veian tiernamente la escena, excepto personas; Katerin y Cassidi, desde que eran pequeñas siempre vieron a trixie con reselo, ya que su madre la trataba mejor a ella

mamá, tenemos que salir de aqui- dijo trixie mirando fijamente a su madre

pero a donde ire?-pregunto algo penosa

pues, ven con nosotros-

esta bien-

la mamá de trixie entro a la casa y ella se acerco a los chicos

pronto saldremos de aquí, hací que preparecen-dijo mirando a todos

de pronto se escucha una explocion en el techo de la caverna, al mirar era blakk

oh, pero que tenemos aqui-dijo sonriendo malvadamente, como siempre-si son katerin y cassidi,las traidoras, y la pequeña trxie, hace cuanto que no nos vemos,m?

deja de hablar haci, ya no soy una niña blakk-le contesto disparando una babosa granada

y entonces un duelo empeso, babosa se disparaban por aqui y por alla, pero se escucha un derrrumbe, era el techo de la caverna, blakk sonrio triunfante, al parecer eso era lo que queria

rocas caian po aqui y por alla, la madre de trixie salio asustada y se subio a su meca y todos saliron

ahhhhhhhhh¡- un grito d dolor se escuchaba todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a...

* * *

chan,chan,chan(tono maligno) quien sera?

lo se me demore mucho,pero me tenian castigada y hoy me hices tiempo,pero mi hermana y mi cuñado me pillaron y seguro que me van a chantagear

bueno, espero que les haya gutado

bay¡


End file.
